


Disasters

by MonsterGirlExaminer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kaiju, LesBDSM references, Monster Girls, Natural Disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterGirlExaminer/pseuds/MonsterGirlExaminer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today's forecast... Well, I'm afraid we've got some bad news. The Avatar's been spotted, and it's travelling towards the city at high speed. The Avatar will make landfall in approximately 36 hours, so you might want to start evacuating as soon as possible. There's still a chance that it'll miss us entirely, but better safe than sorry, right? In other news, Future Industries heiress Asami Sato has recently gone missing. If you have any information about her, please contact the police at the following number..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disasters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spencer Avery](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spencer+Avery).



> So I write this thing quick-like for meganeburhapsody. 3000 words. The gist: Sorta like the Avatar world, except all the ‘Benders’ are elementalists- People who have formed contracts with Elementals, which are monster-girls/boys in this setting. The Avatar is, well, an exception to pretty much everything. Trying my hand at a bit of Korrasami here, with Korra as the Avatar, which is effectively an uncontrollable walking disaster movie that occasionally fucks a hole through cities, and Asami as basically herself, trying to negotiate with it. Influences include my personal fondness of elementals, sexual intimacy between elementals and humans, and the Godzilla movies where Godzilla winds up protecting humans, even if he doesn’t particularly like most of them.
> 
> Not really porny, but it does have a naked Korra and BDSM references, so better safe than sorry! This was more an idea that I wound up pitching to Spencer than something they actually brought up themselves, but hopefully it hits their Korrasami and monster girl buttons well.

Asami stood on the deck of the small shipping vessel. It rocked from side to side. It was only meant for brief inter-city trips, using the canals and piers of the river. Open sea was dangerous for it. More so with the Avatar on the way. Two water Elementalists stood on either side of the ship, their arms swaying back and forth. Slender, flowing figures stood behind them, exaggerated human shapes that matched the movements of the elementalists. The two elementalists were keeping the ship steady, and pushing it forward. The ship's steam engine had been disassembled. The Avatar hated smoke. 

Asami grabbed the rail as a particularly large wave struck the bow. The ship bucked like a wild thing for a few seconds, as the elementalists lengthened the wave, flattening it out. "Captain! What news on the radio?"

The captain, a gruff old man, and superstitious, tilted his head out of the small cab. He was navigating for them, now, and keeping the radio open. Nobody knew about their trip. Sailing close to the Avatar was not only suicidal, but forbidden. Ill-chosen words had drawn the wrath of the elemental before, and had doomed cities. "The scout planes are still keeping their distance, so they're not sure. But the course is holding steady. She'll hit the city within the next eighteen hours. And she's moving damn fast. This might be a bad one. The city's being evacuated, but there's only so much people can do."

The Avatar appeared throughout history. Among the great elementals- La and Tui, the Harmonious Two, Pele, the Volcano That Thirsts, Nut, the Flooded Earth, and Loki, the Fool Wind- there were rules. Each elemental was sacrosanct. They chose a partner, like others might choose a lover, and lived together, forever. They were jealous creatures, too. They clung to families, marrying into the line again and again. Those which did not pair with humans could sometimes have their ire raised, and would attack. They ranged from small things, unexpected fires and flooded basements, to creatures that could level cities. Humanity weathered them. It was not as though there was another choice. Great elementalists could lessen the worst of the destruction, and so preserved life. They acted as deterrents to war.

The Avatar was something else. It never contracted with a human. It held all four Elements with a power that beggared imagination. The sky in front of Asami was streaked with black clouds. Lightning flashed, and whirlpools briefly appeared as warring water currents struck. When the Avatar became more agitated, as she inevitably would if she saw the city, the earth itself would heave. Tidal waves would rip apart the foundations of her city. It would be torn off the map. Cities did not survive the Avatar. They prayed for her to pass.

There were many theories on what the Avatar was. Some said it was a true god, the thing that made all other elementals. Most elementalists and the Elementals themselves disagreed with that, and seemed insulted at the notion. Others believed it was a curse. A thing that ripped the soul out of a child while they were still in the womb, and dripped into the body, animating it until it died. There had been a handful of wars fought against the Avatar in the long history, some more successful than others. It always returned, though. And it often became more destructive for a time, when it did. When it was left unmolested, it would appear less, and less, until eventually, it passed into myth. Inevitably, though, it returned.

Asami had her own beliefs about the nature of the Avatar. Beliefs she intended to keep quite thoroughly to herself. She watched as the ship grew more unsteady. Then, the waves stopped, abruptly. The sky above was a perfect matte black, a layer of clouds that reflected no light, and had no gaps. The water was lit by occasional flashes of lightning from outside of the small circle of calm. To either side, the waves stopped. It was as though someone had pressed a tremendous dish down into the ocean, and frozen it into a circle of perfect calm. On the far side, Asami could see the storm raging. The ship floated a few feet past the waves, and stopped, as though the water had frozen around it. The water elementals shivered as they clutched at their owners, elegant bodies clinging tightly to the elementalists. Soft words were being spoken to calm and soothe them. Their powers did not work here.

Asami and the captain carefully lowered the life raft into the water. It sank in like the sea had turned to jelly, and Asami hopped into it, lifting the oars into place. "If there is the slightest sign of instability or an attack, steam out at full speed. Do not wait for me." 

"With all respect, ma'am. If the Avatar wants to kill us, it'll do it quick as it pleases. Me and the twins made this decision with you, we're going to stay until you come back or go down with you. Beggin' your pardon, of course." Asami smiled softly, the man tugging down his hat. "Gotta ask you, though, ma'am. Kings and warriors and great elementalists have tried to bargain with that thing. None of them succeeded consistently. What makes you think you can deal with it?"

Asami patted the small rucksack sitting on the rowboat. "New ideas, captain. That's what it's all about, you know. Have a little trust in innovation."

She kicked the ship away, and began paddling. It made her arms ache, but the resistance also made the boat move quite quickly. As she paddled towards the center, the small speck became a large mound of rock. Like the top of a mountain shaved off, ice and rock mixed. There was a faint sparkling glow of reflected light at the top of the hill. Fire. Asami hiked slowly, her boots digging into the ice, cleat chewing into stone with every step. She pulled her jacket tighter, pulling the hood around her face. The mountain was bitterly cold.

As she approached the top, she realized that there was no fire. Instead, a great flower made from frost blossomed. Twelve feet tall, it was a water lily, floating in mid air on delicate pillars of nearly invisible ice-crystals. She could see that the lily itself as frost white, as though snow had perfectly melted into the necessary shape. It was still growing, shoots and petals growing from the base. On the other side of the flower sat a young woman. She sat, unmoving, her head slumped over. She was built strongly, her shoulders broader than normal, her arms strapped with muscle. Her head lolled to one side, her eyes barely focusing. Her lips were blackened, and her breath was making thin, reedy clouds of condensation in the air. She was naked, and though she had fine smooth skin and a head of hair that was messy, but beautifully full and luscious, it was hard to see it as particularly appealing. Then, fire consumed her.

The fire burned for only a few seconds. When it vanished, the dark-skinned girl's hair was blackened, and smoking slightly. There were a few places where her skin was reddened. But her lips seemed healthier again, and she sat upright. With a loud crack, one of the support spires of the blossom shattered, melted by the temporary heat. The lily lurched violently to one side, and smashed against the ground, pulverized. The girl watched it for a long few seconds, and then held out a hand. Frost began to form on her fingertips, and she shivered, as another blossom began to appear in her fingers.

Asami bent over, and placed her coat over the girl's shoulders, shivering in the chill. The woman blinked twice, and then turned towards her, frowning. She stood up, and the storm clouds rumbled with her words. This was very impressive, and the effect was rather ruined by the sweet voice of the brown-skinned Avatar. "I am Avatar Korra. Carver of Mount Lonti. Burner of Forests. Cracker of the Southern Glaciers. Leave this place, and- What on earth are you laughing at, mortal?!" Thunderbolts cracked, and Asami did her best to bite down the giggles.

"I'm sorry, you just... That's a very pretty name, Korra. I'm sorry about the flower. It looked like you were working very hard on it."

"Avatar Korra! Carver of Mount Lonti, Burner of Forests, Cracker of the Southern Glaciers! You will address me with my full title, or I shall destroy you such that your name is never whispered again, for fear of my wrath!" The girl protested, stamping her foot down angrily, her arms held straight at her sides as she bent forward. 

"Of course. Avatar Korra, Carver of Mount Lonti, Burner of Forests, Cracker of the Southern Glaciers. I am sorry for distracting you, but I was sorry to see your fine work so damaged, and your fine so bitten by cold. I hope this coat will help to solve both problems, so you can stay warmer."

Korra snorted. "It will suffice as a gift. I am Avatar, Queen of Elementals, that which is ever-lasting. This body can be frozen, burnt, or broken, but I am forever." The Avatar spoke with haughty certainty, her back straight, looking down her nose at Asami.

"Yes, Avatar Korra, Carver of Mount Lonti, Burner of Forests, Cracker of the Southern Glaciers. Nonetheless, it is such a lovely body. Certainly, it is better that I grant a gift that will preserve it. Consider it a sign of my respect." The Avatar hmphed, nodding. Now, with the jacket hanging open, her momentary wounds seemingly healing across her body, it was hard to deny. The Avatar's shape was more than a little bit attractive. Plump brown breasts were exposed by the open jacket, and she stood with her legs apart. Asami tried so hard not to stare.

"I suppose that you have earned free passage from my island. I recommend that you take advantage of it now, human. My home is not fit for your kind." Asami took a deep breath, tearing her gaze away from the extremely distracting hips of the elemental. She'd never met an elemental so human-shaped. Maybe it was a consequence of her power, or her divided nature. She doubted the story about stealing bodies was true, in any event. 

"You are travelling towards my home city, Avatar Korra, Carver of Mount Lonti, Burner of Forests, Cracker of the Southern Glaciers. I have been sent to stop you-" The Avatar's eyes widened. In a moment, stone fastened around Asami's wrists, and yanked her down into a squatting position, as the rucksack was thrown into the air. Korra plunged her hand into it, and drew out the thin vacuum flash.

"I should have known. A saboteur, sent to destroy me, as the mighty king Gnep sent his spy to plant a great gunpowder bomb, and destroyed my eight hundred and twelfth incarnation. Do you know what I did to Gnep?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. "Impressive that you can fit enough gunpowder to be sure of killing me in such a small flask. How does it work? Tell me, and I will make your death swift, and painless."

"I- It's a flask! It contains drinks, and keeps them temperature stabilized!" The avatar narrowed her eyes.

"Poison, then? I wonder what you had intended to do to this body. Perhaps we shall find out." The avatar unscrewed the cap slowly, her eyes glittering with malice. Her fingers danced as short length of brown fluid, steaming in the cold air, escaped. "Do you wish to confess, or will you take it?" she asked, her voice low, hissing, as she held the writhing coil of water near Asami's lips.

Asami bit down, swallowing the hot chocolate. It was still as warm as when she'd poured it into the flask, hours ago. She smiled at the Avatar, who looked poleaxed. "It's hot chocolate. A beverage. Quite pleasurable. I thought you might like it. I have come to extend an invitation to our city. We would like you to stay with us." This was the major gamble. If she wasn't careful, she was going to be executed for treason for this. She was asking the hurricane to come home to meet the family, after all. 

The Avatar stared, her expression blank. "You wish me to live near you? Near humans? Why. Do you plan to try to kill me? Or to harness me, like some cart horse?"

Asami licked her lips. "Honestly... If you can lessen your powers, so they don't damage the city... We just hoped that you might be happy there." She swallowed, hard. Her eyes flickered down quickly.

"You were staring at my breasts and my groin before." Asami froze, her hand caught in the cookie jar. "You find this body attractive." The Avatar approached, her hips swaying from side to side, drawing more attention to her. "Though you know that I am a monster, a disaster. Do you think that you would be comfortable living alongside a creature like me? Knowing that my pique or whim could destroy you?" The avatar asked, her body so close her nipples were nearly brushing against Asami's. Her eyes were as hard and blue as the kind of ice that never unfroze, in the deep North. 

That was probably why it surprised Korra so much when Asami leaned forward and pecked her lips. The black-haired heiress withdrew almost as soon as she did, her hand clasping over red lips. The elemental queen, a being who could destroy Asami with a twitch, was smacking her lips slowly, red staining them. An unreadable expression marked her face, neutral and impossible to read. "You're, ah. You're quite attractive, and I don't think that you particularly want to hurt anyone, or you would just visit cities and destroy them. And I think you want to be alone, because people tend to do things that hurt you, which is why you stay away from them so much. And I think that you are very, very lonely, because you keep coming back." The words came out in a rush, struggling to stay afloat in the face of the stony Avatar.

"I need no one. I always am. I have always been. I always shall be. You are but a gnat to me." The Avatar said, her arms crossing over her bare breasts. "But I shall indulge this request. I shall live... Near, your city. I can make my own home. And I shall avoid destroying you, your city, or your loved ones, so long as you do not anger me or make demands of my power." The Avatar let a smile spread across her face. "In return... You shall be my consort. I shall use you as I wish, and you may make commands of me, so long as they are respectful." The Avatar licked her lips slowly, a smile spreading across her lips. "I could go for a... spanking, I think." 

Asami swallowed, hard. "I... I am sure that I will do everything I can to make you feel satisfied, Avatar Korra, Carver of-"

"Oh, please. Do not be so formal. You may call me Korra. So long as you have my favor, at any rate." The Avatar licked her lips slowly, and the darkness above vanished. The storm clouds unraveled, dark streamers thinning and vanishing. The surface of the sea normalized, returning to its normal levels of choppiness. The large mountain sluggishly floated forward in the water, sinking downwards. "And what should I call you... Mistress?" The Avatar's eyes flickered as the rock moved towards the ship. 

"Ah... Asami." Asami was desperately trying to follow the conversation. A godlike being was asking her to act as... Some sort of dominatrix. Asami knew only enough about the topic to know that she was in over her head. Of course, the alternative was an angry and disappointed natural disaster that held her personally responsible. She looked askance at the young woman with the power of a god.

She really was very pretty. And the thought of the troublesome goddess tied up, on her knees, blushing, apologizing for being such a pain in Asami's ass...

The ship stood just in front of them. The large rock sank slowly, as Asami climbed onto the deck, and the Avatar leapt after her. The captain stared for a moment, opened his mouth, and closed it as Asami furiously ran her finger over her own throat. "Steam for home, captain. The Avatar has agreed to come with us."

The captain gave her a brief look as though she was telling him to stick his head into the engine turbines, but returned to the navigation. The two elementalists focused on the water, their elementals staring with obvious terror at the Avatar.

Father was going to be enraged. He might just have been able to tolerate Asami bringing home a boy. Maybe even a girl. Bringing home a walking natural disaster wasn't going to fly. She took a deep breath. It would be three hours trip back to the mainland. She tried to think of how she was going to phrase her explanation, when she felt something warm and soft leaning into her shoulder.

The Avatar leaned against her, arms sliding around her waist unconsciously. Her skin was calloused, burned, and frozen in places. She was not in the best of shape, her body showing the wear of living alone, exposed to the elements. Her hair was ragged and oily, unwashed. Her body was slightly malnourished, just a bit thinner than she should be, even with that strong muscle. But there was something terribly alluring about her. Maybe it was how dangerous and powerful she was, though Asami doubted that, slightly. Maybe, instead, it was the fact that she wanted to be held gently, to be controlled by someone who would care for her, and do what was in her best interests.

Asami leaned over, and kissed the Avatar on the forehead. She felt just like a normal girl. Maybe this wouldn't be so awful.


End file.
